Myall's Fury
by HorseLover32
Summary: Six months have passed since the quinkan attack, but just as things seem peaceful, a new enemy emerges and Bush Rescue must fight a whole army of mercenaries who intend to take over Southern Rivers and perhaps the world. Ty X Shazza, Sly X OC. Rated for violence, and infrequent harsh language.
1. Back in action

Myall's Fury

Ok, I've stalled enough on this fan fiction despite this being a Ty the Tasmanian tiger fic and I love that game. I've finally decided to create it. This takes place six months after the events of Night of the Quinkan. This story also mentions Brolga from Boomerang Blast a few times. Warning there will be some harsh language and a Sly X OC romance in the story, but it won't be the whole story. Well, enjoy. Also if you have any suggestions for my story feel free to post them in a review. Please read and review.

Chapter 1: Back in Action

*Six months after the Quinkan attacked, Bush Rescue, New Burramudgee*

It was a very slow day at Bush Rescue; so far no calls came in asking for help. Everyone however still tried to do something productive; Sly was designing new upgraded rangs, Shazza worked on her truck, Julius tinkered with an invention. Almost everyone was keeping busy to avoid boredom. Everything was pretty quiet until Maurie's voice came over the P.A. system,

"We have an emergency in a small farming town just west of here, it seems as though a group of thugs under an insane madman named Myall are attacking it." It took in only seconds for Ty, Sly, Shazza, and Ridge to get into Shazza's truck and leave for the town.

"Did Maurie say that the thugs attacking the town are working for Myall?" Ridge asked suddenly while Shazza was driving to the town.

"He did mate." Ty answered.

"Just when I thought I'd never have to deal with that bastard again." Ridge growled.

"Do you know him, Ridge?" Sly asked the darker Tasmanian tiger.

"Yeah, he's some cruel son of a bitch who's been trying to take over Southern Rivers for years by building up an army of mercenaries." Ridge said.

"Why would anyone join him?" Ty asked.

"They aren't given much of a choice, he recuits kids, if their parents don't let him have them, he'll kill the parents and take them by force. I'd know better than anyone." Ridge said sadly.

"Why do you say that?" Shazza asked.

"When I was a kid Myall came for me and my sisters, my parents refused to let him have us and he killed them. Brolga my older sister looked out for me and my little sister since we had no one else." Ridge's voice had a sad tone as he spoke of his sister.

"What happened to your sisters?" Shazza asked.

"When I left, my sisters decided to stay behind and try to fight against Myall, I haven't seen them since. I'm worried mostly about my little sister since she really isn't great at defending herself." Ridge said as the truck pulled outside of a small farming town.

"Let's go!" Ty shouted as everyone left the car Ty, Sly, and Ridge brandished their rangs while Shazza used the gun she used when Cass was broken out of prison a few years ago. The group entered the town where locals were doing their best to fend off Myall's mercenaries. One of the locals ran over to Ty and spoke in a frightened yet excited voice,

"Thank goodness, we thought you'd never get here, The Orphaner is up to his old antics at sending his thugs to raid the town, please help!"

"We're on it, Shazza, Ridge I need you two to help the locals out as much as possible with me; Sly, I want you to keep the town safe for any locals who are trying to keep safe indoors." Ty directed. Ty, Shazza, and Ridge helped the locals, while Sly walked around the town and took out any thugs he saw. They were making progress but the fight seemed to never end. Some thugs climbed on top of a house besides an alley where Sly was walking into in an effort to ambush him. The second Sly entered the Alley; the thugs jumped off the house and blocked both ways out. The group moved in to give Sly a beat down, but a rang whizzed in the air and the thugs fell to the ground, not one laid a finger on Sly.

I'm going to end here; I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Reunion and New allies

Author's note: OC time! In this chapter you get to meet Ridge's sisters, Brolga (who was in Boomerang Blast) and Hayley (my personal OC). As well as Amelia (OC) the orphan who was taken in by Hayley.

Chapter 2: Reunion and new Allies

Sly looked over to where the rang had come from at one end of the ally and there stood a Tasmanian tigress with cinnamon brown fur, black stripes, black hair, and crystalline blue eyes with her rang in hand. She ran over and helped Sly up.

"Are you ok, mate?" She asked with genuine concern.

"I'll live, but why did you help me?" Sly asked.

"You're with Bush Rescue, right?" the tigress answered Sly's question with her own question.

"Yeah, so." Sly answered.

"Well, you're helping us fight Myall or as most locals call him, The Orphaner. That's enough to help anyone, and I hate it when they gang up on one person. That a good enough answer?" She said smiling.

"If you're a local, then why aren't you keeping safe inside a house or something?" Sly asked inquiring as to why this girl was outside during a raid.

"I am part of a resistance group that protects this town from Myall and his thugs. Our group's leader sent me here when she heard that Bush Rescue was sending help so that I can inform her of your arrival. I think she might want to speak with you guys" the tigress informed Sly.

"I should get Ty and the others and go see this leader of yours." Sly suggested.

"Good idea, I'll wait right here for you." the tigress said as she smiled at Sly. Sly rushed over to Ty, Shazza, and Ridge who had helped thin out the number of thugs so that now it was no longer overwhelming on the locals. The thugs must have known they were beaten since they started to retreat from the town and back to Myall's lair.

"That takes care of those thugs, possum." Shazza said to Ty.

"It sure looks like it." Sly commented as Ridge shook his head.

"Myall won't give up very easily. He'll send more thugs soon." Ridge said. The mysterious Tasmanian tigress ran in front of the group.

"He's right; Myall will send more thugs and be back with a vengeance." She said. Ridge looked in astonishment at the tigress for a moment.

"Hayley, is that you?!" Ridge said in surprise. The tigress smiled before running over to hug Ridge.

"Ridge, I can't believe it's you!" She shouted.

"Wait, where's Brolga?" Ridge asked.

"Just follow me; I'll take you to her!" Hayley shouted as she started to run out of town. She'd stop every so often to make sure that Ty and the others hadn't fallen too far behind. After what felt like an hour of running through the brush outside of town, Hayley brought the group to an abandoned farm. She led the group into a barn where a pale furred, blonde Tasmanian tigress stood.

"Sis, I'm back and you won't guess who I found while I was in town!" Hayley exclaimed to the tigress that the group presumed was Brolga. Brolga looked at the group and her eyes fell on Ridge.

"Ridge, is that you? To think I was worrying all this time and you're just fine!" Brolga said in surprise.

"Nice to see you too, Brolga. I thought you and Hayley were still with Myall." Ridge said to his older sister.

"Not anymore, shortly after you left Myall, Hayley and I decided that we didn't want to be part of that bastard's thugs." Brolga began.

"So we gathered a few others who felt the same and started this resistance group to protect the town from said bastard and his mindless thugs." Hayley continued.

"You two did all that while I was gone?" Ridge asked.

"That and Hayley took in an orphan before Myall could get to her." Brolga added.

"Where is Amelia anyway?" Hayley asked. Brolga opened the barn door and called for Amelia. A small seven year-old white and gray Tasmanian tiger cub ran into the barn.

"You called me, Miss Brolga?" she said timidly before running to Hayley and hiding behind her.

"I just wanted to know where you were, my little cub." Hayley said with a maternal tone in her voice. The cub, Amelia looked at the group of strangers, blinked her large blue eyes and hid back behind Hayley.

"Brolga, why don't you and Hayley come back with us to New Burramudgee?" Ridge suggested. Brolga shook her head.

"Ridge, as much as I'd love for all of us to be together again, I need to stay to help fight off Myall. He and his thugs are stronger than before and the locals need as much help as they can." Brolga answered sadly. Ty had an idea.

"Why don't we try to help you with this problem, when you have trouble, Bush Rescue will help with the fight!" Ty suggested enthusiastically.

"That's a great idea, but I'd like it if my group had someone to represent us at Bush Rescue." Brolga said while looking at Hayley as if asking her to volunteer,

"I'll go, but I don't want to leave Amelia, sis. Myall probably knows that I have a special bond with her and might hurt her" Hayley voiced her concern for the cub.

"I suppose Amelia should be allowed to go with the tigress that cares for her, but I am concerned about the sudden change taking her from here will do to her. If it will make you feel better I'll put her under protection and keep an eye on her personally." Brolga said bargaining with her younger sister.

"I guess that would be alright, but I'm still not certain she'll be fine without me." Hayley answered.

"If everything goes well I'll bring Amelia to New Burramudgee in a few days." Brolga suggested. Hayley seemed more at ease with that statement.

"Ok, I'll act as a representative for our group." Hayley said. Amelia looked up at the tigress who'd taken care of her.

"Hayley, what does that mean?" she asked blinking up at Hayley and the other adults.

"It means I have to go for a while, but if everything goes well, Miss Brolga will take you to New Burramudgee to see me in a few days." Hayley explained. Amelia's eyes began to water and soon the cub began to sob uncontrollably.

"I don't want you to leave! I want to be with Hayley!" the cub half-shouted and half-sobbed. Hayley herself looked as if she was going to breakdown too. Hayley however picked up the cub.

"It's only for a little while, before you know it, Miss Brolga will bring you to see me in New Burramudgee." Hayley said in a soothing tone to Amelia. The cub stopped crying and nodded to Hayley.

" Ok, I'll see you in a few days hopefully." Hayley said to Amelia before giving her a hug and following the Bush Rescue group out of the barn and to Shazza's truck. Hayley however couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. She spent the ride to Bush Rescue silently wondering if she made the right choice. Lt took notice of Hayley's sullen behavior and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked even though he already knew it wasn't ok.

"I'm just still worried about Amelia, I just have a feeling something will happen." Hayley confessed.

"You do you know that?" Sly and Ty asked simultaneously.

"I suppose it's just female intuition." Hayley answered.

"Amelia is really important to you isn't she?" Ty asked.

" Well, I took care of her after her parents died in a fire started by Myall's right-hand-man, Avalanche. I'm the closest thing to a parent she has." Hayley explained. The remainder of the drive was unsettlingly silent after that

Thank you for reading this chapter. There is more to come.


	3. Back in New Burramudgee

Chapter 3: Back to New Burramudgee

Back in New Burramudgee, the group now including Hayley had just arrived at Bush Rescue. She still seemed a little worried about leaving Amelia back in her town, even if her sister was watching the little cub. Her tension was seen in the way she was holding both her rangs. The angry red marks from clutching them so tightly were seen through her fur as her black gloves were finger-less. As they entered Bush Rescue HQ, Hayley became more and more tense. Hayley jumped once she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"You ok, Hayley?" Sly's gruff voice said from behind her.

"I'm just not used to being around people other than my sister, Amelia, and anyone in the resistance group. Anyone else tended to be trying to kill me" Hayley admitted.

"I understand, I used to work for Boss Cass way back when and being around other people stressed me out too."

"That could be why I'm not as anxious around you." Hayley said.

"If it'll help, I can introduce you to some people in New Burramudgee so you don't feel so uncomfortable." Sly suggested.

"I think I'd like that." Hayley said smiling.

"Well, let's start with the other members of Bush Rescue." Sly said.

"Ok, let's go." Hayley answered having finally calmed down. Sly gently nudged her towards were Ty and Shazza had gone. It was a room where Dennis, Julius, and Maurie were waiting in. Duke had already gone home for the night.

"Welcome back everyone, what of the situation involving that meanie, Myall?" Dennis asked not noticing Hayley.

"We were able to drive the thugs out of town with some help from a local resistance group against Myall." Ty said.

"Odd, you'd expect I'd be told of a resistance group before sending you all out." Maurie said.

"We try to keep our group's existence a secret. That way Myall won't find a way to kill us all." Hayley suddenly explained.

"Who's she?!" Dennis, Julius, and Maurie said at once.

"Oh, this is Hayley, she's part of the resistance group and kinda saved me from being clobbered." Sly explained.

"The leader of the resistance group, my older sister, Brolga sent me here as a representative of the group." Hayley explained.

"Why would they need to send someone here to represent them?" Maurie asked.

"We're hoping that we can get help from Bush Rescue whenever Myall sends his thugs on a raid. They've become too powerful for just us to deal with." Hayley explained the situation to Maurie and the others.

"Hayley over here also is my little sister." Ridge added.

"Bush Rescue was founded to help anyone in any type of trouble in Southern Rivers, so I don't see why we can't help them." Maurie said.

"I also agree we should help." Julius added.

"I guess if it's for the good of Southern Rivers, we can help." Dennis chimed in.

"You have no idea how much your help means to the resistance and the locals we defend!" Hayley said joyously.

"We'd like to have some information about Myall and his thugs." Maurie said.

"What do you want to know?" Hayley asked.

"What makes Myall such a great threat?"

"He kills parents and takes the children into his group and trains them as mercenaries so that he can create an army large enough to take over Southern Rivers." Hayley answered.

"Is there anyone in the group other than Myall that we should be aware of?"

"Yes, Myall's right-hand-man, Avalanche, real name's Liam. He's Myall's best thug, he's really strong, but very stupid." Hayley answered.

"Where are they located?"

"I'm not sure, but when I was a child, I was in that group after they killed my parents. Myall's lair was an old abandoned mine. I don't know if it's still the base of operations however." Hayley answered in slight uncertainty.

"Thank you Miss Hayley. I think that will be all for now." Maurie said indicating that she could leave. Sly took Hayley's hand.

"Now that you've met most of us, maybe I can introduce you to some people in New Burramudgee." Sly offered.

"That's a good idea, sure." Hayley answered smiling.

"Let's go then, I guess I can introduce you to my parents, they own and run the Rang Shop." Sly suggested as they walked to the Rang Shop just outside of Bush Rescue. They had made it halfway to the door when Ranger Ken stopped to greet them both.

"G' Day Sly, who is this sheila with you?"

"G' day Ranger Ken, this is Hayley she's representing a resistance group that is getting our help in protecting their town." Sly answered the tasmanian devil.

"well, g' day to you Hayley and welcome to New Burramudgee." Ranger Ken formally greeted the young tasmanian tigress.

"I was just going to introduce Hayley to my mum and dad, so I'll talk to you later Ranger Ken." Sly said as he rushed into his parents' shop before anyone else could interrupt them. Once they entered the shop they found Ty, Bri, Di, and surprisingly Betty talking by the register.

"Hi everyone, I'm here." Sly said as he walked towards his family.

"Hello son, Who is the young lady that you've brought in?" Bri asked.

"A girlfriend I bet and she's pretty too." Betty said in a teasing manner.

"Betty, let your brother speak." Di said with a slight scolding tone.

"Well, he's blushing isn't he, that's proof enough for me." Betty retorted. Hayley shrunk behind Sly who was indeed blushing.

"She's part of a resistance group that Bush Rescue is helping out with protecting their town from an insane guy and his thugs who attack and take kids." Sly said defensively.

"Hayley actually saved Sly from getting clobbered by some thugs." Ty added. Sly looked even more embarrassed by Ty's statement. Di however smiled and hugged Hayley.

"Thank you for keeping one of my cubs from being hurt, love." She said.

"You're quite welcome; I couldn't let those thugs hurt Sly." Hayley said weakly as Di was hugging her rather tightly.

"Mum, I think you're hurting Hayley." Ty informed his mother. Di quickly let go of the young tasmanian tiger.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't hurt you did I?" Di asked in concern. Hayley shook her head making her bobbed black hair fan out a little.

"It's fine, I'm perfectly alright." She said hoping that Di didn't feel bad about herself.

"How rude of us, we haven't even introduced ourselves." Di commented. "I'm Sly and Ty's mother, Dianne, but you can call me Di."

"I'm their father and Di's husband, Brian, but Bri is what most people call me." Bri added as he gave Hayley a friendly handshake.

"I'm their sister, Betty." Betty said.

"I was meaning to ask, Aren't you supposed to be at the theme park with Duncan?" Sly asked.

"What, I can't visit my family?" Betty asked her brother in an insulted manner. Hayley looked outside and saw how dark it was getting.

"Hey, it's getting late and I'm sure my brother will be getting worried." Hayley said

"Oh, right. I'll walk you over to Ridge's place right now." Sly said ending his poitential argument with Betty. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Sly said to his parents as he walked out the door with Hayley. Ridge's home was pretty close to Bush Rescue so it didn't take very long for Sly to walk Hayley over. However once they got there, Hayley stopped suddenly and shuttered.

"Something wrong?" Sly asked her.

"You ever get a really strong feeling that something's going to happen?" Hayley asked with a very serious look on her face.

"Not often, but I guess I can understand." Sly answered. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hayley." Sly said as Hayley entered her brother's home. She still couldn't shake off that feeling she had.

*Myall's lair*

Myall had called two of his thugs to discuss plans on what to do about the rebellion. Both Avalanche and his younger brother, Ice were summoned.

"You called boss?" Avalanche asked.

"Yes, I want to see if either of you have any ideas about what we should do about the resistance and their help from Bush Rescue." Myall growled.

"Well, Brolga sent her sister with them to help Bush Rescue understand how to help the resistance. If we can find a way to bring her back out here, we can stop them from trying to get rid of us." Avalanche said

"Well, how do you expect to lure her back here, Avalanche?" Myall growled at his right-hand-man.

"She took in an orphan; Brolga's sister would come running back here if anything happened to her. I overheard some resistance members talking about sending to orphan to New Burramudgee early, it seems that she misses her caregiver." Avalanche answered. "Brolga plans to bring her tommarrow, we can grab the little brat when they go to bring her to New Burramudgee, and we might even capture Brolga too." Avalanche continued telling Myall his idea. Ice however seemed less enthusiastic about the plan, as he had given up on staying with Myall and was planning to join the resistance soon. If Myall and his brother dragged him into this Brolga would never let him join. He however continued to act as though he was still trusting in Myall.

"It's decided, tommarrow Avalanche I want you to gather some men and attack the resistance as they are moving the child. Then you grab her and if possible Brolga, that should put a dent into the resistance's plans as Brolga's sister will come back to save her precious orphan.

That's it for now. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	4. Gone too Far

Chapter 4: Gone too far

*Next morning, New Burramudgee*

Hayley woke up to hear Ridge talking on the phone to someone. She got up out of bed and changed into a spare set of clothes she tended to bring with her in case a situation would call for it. She walked out of her room and down to Ridge who had just hung up the phone. "Good morning, Ridge who was that on the phone?" Hayley asked her older brother.

"It was Brolga, she's thinking about sending Amelia here a few days early because she's become depressed without you." Ridge explained.

"I knew she'd react to me leaving like that. When is she coming?" Hayley asked.

"Brolga said that if everything goes well, she'll be here by noon." Ridge answered.

"Yes, I'll have my little cub back!" Hayley shouted in joy.

"You do realize that Amelia isn't really your cub, right little sis?" Ridge asked.

"Yes, I know, but I've been taking care of her since she was only four years old, so it's like she's my own cub." Hayley responded with hostility.

"Ok, ok don't get so upset." Ridge said as he took a step back from his sister. "We should get to Bush Rescue soon; I made toast and eggs so eat up." Ridge told his sister. Hayley grabbed a plate of toast and eggs and began to eat. Once both tasmanian tigers had finished, they both rushed to Bush Rescue. Like yesterday, everyone was waiting around for something to happen. Hayley decided that it would be a good idea to tell Ty the news regarding Amelia. She walked to Ty who was talking to Sly about some new rang upgrades Sly was developing.

"Um…Ty may I tell you something?" Hayley said once there was a break in the conversation.

"Sure Hayley, what is it?" Ty asked

"Well, this morning, Ridge got a call from Brolga who said that she's sending Amelia here early because my absence has upset her." Hayley explained.

"Alright, I'll go tell Dennis and Maurie so they know." Ty answered running off to find the green tree frog and the cockatoo leaving Sly alone with Hayley.

"So, did that bad feeling go away?" Sly asked.

"Nope, I still feel apprehensive." Hayley answered as she twirled her rangs in her hands, it was a nervous habit she had. Sly noticed a metallic flash of light come from the wooden boomerangs.

"Mind if I take a look at your rangs?" Sly asked.

"Sure, but why?" Hayley asked.

"I work with rangs and I'm just curious." Sly answered as Hayley handed him her rangs. The wooden rangs had a strip of metal around the edges. "Why is there metal around your rangs?" Sly asked.

"Brolga added that to my rang so it would be more effective in incapacitating Myall's thugs." Hayley explained.

"Well, I upgrade rangs, so maybe I can give your rangs an upgrade some time." Sly offered.

"I should take you up on that offer later." Hayley commented. It was now well past noon and Brolga had not come to bring Amelia.

"Everyone come to the communications room, there is a video being patched in from Myall!" Maurie's voice suddenly boomed over the P.A system. It took only seconds for everyone in Bush Rescue to rush to the screen in the communications room. The picture on the screen was mostly static, but it soon cleared to reveal a shadowy figure on the screen. The species of the figure was unknown, but the shadow was familiar to both Ridge and Hayley.

"Myall, what the fuck do you want!?" both siblings shouted. The figure laughed darkly.

"I just wanted to ask if these two belonged to either of you." Myall said. The camera was turned to the left where a row of cells lined the wall of a mine cavern. In the cell that the camera was facing was both Brolga and Amelia.

"This has got to be a trick; Brolga would never let herself get caught!" Hayley shouted.

"This is not a trick, today while your resistance was preparing to bring the little white rat to you; my elites were ready to strike. Brolga was caught off guard and we caught both her and the cub. You're welcome to try to get them back if you dare to fight my best Mercinaries, Bush Rescue, Phoenix, and whoever dares." Myall taunted.

"Wait, Phoenix, was he referring to you, Hayley?" Sly asked.

"Yes. To control kids, Myall takes away our names. I was called Phoenix."

"Since this was going to be brought up any way, my real name is Lucas. I just thought Ridge sounded tougher so I kept it." Ridge admitted.

"Still, what are we going to do about this?" Shazza asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Myall's gone too far this time, we're going to go to his hideout and get Brolga and Amelia back." Hayley stated bluntly.

"But how? I'm sure that Myall has all of his thugs waiting for us." Shazza asked.

"One person, Avalanche's younger brother, Ice. I helped take care of him after his brother decided he was too weak to be anything useful. I know how to get in touch with him and he will help us if I ask." Hayley answered Shazza.

"Then let's get a move on!" Ty exclaimed. Ty, Hayley, Sly, Ridge, and Shazza rushed to the fourbie and rushed back to the small outback town hopefully to come back with both Brolga and Amelia.

To be continued…


	5. A Secret Ally

Chapter 5: The secret ally

Hayley instructed Shazza to drive past town to an area with lots of cliffs and ravines. "What are we here for, Hayley?" Ty asked.

"This is the area where Myall's hide out is and where I can find Ice." Hayley answered.

"Where is this Ice person?" Sly asked.

"He likes to spend his time in this cave near one of the ravines." Hayley answered impatiently, each moment they spent standing around was another moment that Amelia was in danger.

"Then let's go. Hayley, lead the way." Ty said. Hayley wasted no time in rushing through the cliffs and stopping at a cave in one of the cliffs right next to a shallow ravine.

"Joshua, it's me, Hayley." Hayley called into the cave. The cave was quiet for a few moments before a young Tasmanian tiger that was about fourteen with light brown fur, darker stripes, and icy blue eyes emerged from the cave. He saw the members of Bush Rescue and hid behind Hayley. "Joshua, it's ok, these are my new friends. We need your help to rescue my sister and a cub I take care of from Myall." Hayley explained to the frightened young tiger. Joshua's ears perked up.

"Will you help get me out of Myall's thugs if I help?" Joshua asked

"I'm sure if you help Brolga would probably take you in."

"Count me in then!"

"Ripper mate!" Ty said.

"Hayley who are they?" Joshua asked becoming timid once again.

"These are some of the Bush Rescue members, Ty, Sly, Shazza, and you know my brother, Ridge." Hayley said introducing her friends.

"Is there anything we need to know before we go rescue Brolga and Amelia?" Ridge asked.

"Yes, most of the entrances to the Hideout are heavily guarded right now with exception of my little cave here. Myall is holding Brolga and your cub in the cells in the center of the Hideout, Myall himself is guarding them, Liam is bound to be guarding the entrance to the center of the Hideout as well." Joshua informed.

"We're in for some trouble then." Ty said.

"Follow me and you should be fine, I use a lot of passageways that no one uses, so we should be ok. Just keep up." Joshua said as he walked into the cave with Ty and company behind him.

To be continued, my beautiful readers.


	6. Avalanche

Chapter 6: Avalanche

This is the fight with Avalanche. I'm not good with fight scenes so bear with me.

Joshua/Ice lead the group into the mine trying to be as quiet as possible. "Stay alert. The others could be any where in the mine." Joshua warned.

"From what I remember, there are also bats and spiders in this mine. We better look out for them." Hayley added

"Oh great, I hate spiders." Ty said.

"I can take 'em." Sly said as he held up his doomerang.

"If we make noise with a fight, we'll be noticed." Joshua said.

"If I use my normal rangs, we probably won't make much noise." Ty said.

"Fine, do what you want." Joshua agreed hesitantly. The group walked until they reached a place where the path divided, a teenage wombat walked out from one of the paths and looked questioningly at Joshua.

"Ice, what the hell are you doing with these guys?" He asked.

"I'm helping an old friend get her sister and cub back." Joshua said bluntly.

"These guys are from Bush Rescue, Avalanche is gonna be pissed once he finds out you let them in here." the wombat said.

'I don't care; my brother decided that getting power by being Myall's bitch was more important than his own damn brother!" Joshua shouted. Sly understood how this kid felt, years of being Boss Cass's henchman and being lied to also made him a pretty angry person until he changed with help from his friends and family.

"In other words get out of our way." Hayley said threateningly.

"Or what, you'll throw your rangs at me?" the wombat said in a mocking tone.

"Exactly." Hayley said as she made a motion threatening the wombat that she'd had enough of him and was ready to seriously hurt him. Instead of backing off, the wombat stupidly rushed towards Hayley. Hayley had no choice but to throw her rangs. Both hit the wombat in the face and knocked him unconscious. "I should mention that I take nobody's petty bullshit." she said to the uncurious wombat. The group continued to walk along their path when they came to an area of the tunnel full of spider webs. No spiders were seen, but everyone decided to continue on carefully.

"We're getting close to the center of the Hideout." Joshua said. The group continued on until they reached an open area that the tunnel led to. A Tasmanian tiger that looked just like Joshua, but he was bigger, brawnier and had green eyes stood in front of the entrence to the center of the mine.

"That's him. That's Avalanche." Hayley said.

"Could've figured that Hale." Ridge said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not a kid any more. I will clobber you if you keep it up with the smart ass remarks, bro." Hayley warned her brother.

"Was that really necessary?" Ty asked.

"No, I'm just kinda stressed, sorry." Hayley apologized.

"It's ok, but we can't let that get in the way of saving Brolga and Amelia." Ty said as he stepped out to face Avalanche. Hayley, Sly, and Shazza followed close behind. Joshua hesitated in fear at the thought of facing his older brother, but the anger that built up from years of being abused and mistreated by him gave Joshua the strength to follow and for once do something because he wanted to. The group walked into the area where Avalanche was standing guard. Avalanche frowned when he saw his brother with Bush Rescue members.

"What kind of stunt are you tryin' to pull, Ice!" he shouted.

"This isn't a fucking stunt, Liam. I'm done with hanging around Myall!"

"So you're leaving, not that you'd be any less worthless without me."

"I am tired of being pushed around by you. When you wanted nothing to do with me, Hayley took me in and took care of me. I would have left with her if I wasn't so scared of what you'd do."

"So you're helping them, thinking that you'll be one of them instead."

"Yes, I will. I'm done with Myall and most of all done with you!"

"Now if you excuse us, We need to get my older sister and my little sister's cub back." Ridge said.

"What makes you think that I'm going to let you do that?" Avalanche asked in a low threatening voice as he rushed to attack.

"Everyone spread out!" Joshua directed. Everyone spread out and Avalanche narrowly avoided slamming into the stone walls surrounding the area.

" Avalanche is big and stupid. We should try using his size against him." Hayley suggested to Ty.

" Ok, but does anyone have any ideas?" Ty asked.

" He can't keep his balance well and if we force him to run into a wall and follow up by hitting him with our rangs, he should go down quickly." Joshua said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Sly said.

"Yeah." Ridge agreed.

"Then let's take this bastard down!" Hayley said as she walked to a wall and began to taunt Avalanche. Once Avalanche got riled up enough, he charged towards Hayley who jumped out of his way making Avalanche smash head first into a wall. He stumbled around for a few moments giving everyone the chance to hit him with their rangs. After doing this a few times Avalanche started to become sluggish and began to pant heavily.

"Just a little more!" Ridge shouted. They repeated their tactic once more before Avalanche collapsed on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Impossible, I am Myall's best elite, I can't be defeated by some weaklings from Bush Rescue and my own brother." Avalanche lamented.

"Come on guys, Brolga and Amelia are waiting for us." Hayley said.

"I'll wait for you guys where we came in. I'm sure you'll get Brolga and your cub back." Joshua said as he walked away and the others walked towards the center of the Hideout ready to face Myall for the first time.

To be continued…maybe (no I will get the next chapter up soon)


	7. The first encounter

Sorry for the wait…Writer's Block sucks. Oh Myall will be fought at least three times

Chapter 7: The first encounter

Ty, Sly, Ridge, Shazza, and Hayley stood in front of the entrance to the center of The Hideout. The only thing standing between the group and Brolga and Amelia was the leader of the mercenaries, Myall. Ty, Sly, and Shazza only knew that he was insane and powerful.

"So, how are we going to take on Myall?" Shazza asked.

"I never really thought about that, but Myall has a really bad temper and he's a coward. I have a feeling that once he damage his armor and hurt him enough, he'll give up." Hayley said.

"Is that it?" Sly asked. Hayley nodded. "Then let's get this over with." The group all walked into the center of the Hideout. At the far side of the center was a row of iron cells. Brolga looked up from her spot in the corner of the middle cell and rushed to the cell door which was padlocked.

"Hey, where's Myall?" Ridge asked. Everyone looked around, but no one was in the area.

"Looking for me?" a dark voice came from behind a stone pillar. A large Queensland tiger stepped out from his hiding spot and in his hands was a terrified Amelia. Hayley prepared to throw her rangs, but stopped.

"Hale, what are you waiting for? Take the bastard out!" Ridge said.

"I can't I might hit Amelia."

"Ok, we need to adjust the plan. We need to get Myall to let Amelia go and then we attack." Ty said.

"I have an idea." Joshua said

"What is it?" Sly asked. Joshua pointed to a rusted piece of metal holding Myall's chest armor on him.

"Myall likes keeping his armor on to hide old scars. He thinks that people will think he's weak if they know that he's capable of bleeding. If we break it off him then he'll have to let Amelia go to try and put it back on. Then we can attack him without worrying about hurting Amelia."

"Ok, I've got it." Sly said as he threw his doomerang at the rusted part of armor. It broke and Myall's armor fell off his chest. Myall loosened his grip on the cream and white cub to pull his armor back up. Amelia broke free and ran behind Hayley. Now everyone unleashed a torrent of rangs and Shazza's gunfire on Myall. It wasn't long before he retreated into a small tunnel hidden behind some stone pillars.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot. Not by a damn longshot." Myall hissed before running away.

"I told ya. He was a coward." Hayley said.

"Yeah, let's get back to Bush Rescue." Shazza said.

"Do you have to go?" Amelia said to Hayley.

"Well, I was thinking, Amelia would you like to go to New Burramudgee with Hayley?" Brolga said as she put a hand on the cub's head.

"Do you mean it Miss Brolga?" Amelia said with a smile.

"Yes, I think it is in your best interest to stay with Hayley." Amelia started bouncing up and down.

"Thank you Miss Brolga! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, but I think it's time for you to go." Amelia nodded and held Hayley's hand as they walked back to the fourbie with Ty, Sly, and Shazza. Soon they were on their way to report back to Bush Reascue.


End file.
